Gi'ru Conflict
The Gi'ru Conflict occurred took place in Immoren. It was one of the most important engagements of the First War alongside the Great Battle of Endor. Allied Leader Jonathan J. O'Neill had taken command of the Alliance Army from General Dwight Eisenhower. The Conflict ended with the victory for the Alliance of Nations and It signified the Kingdom of Cygnar joining the Alliance of Nations, the Kingdom of Khador to the Axis of Empires, Scyrah, Cryx, Skorne, Circle Orboros, Everblight joining the Coalition of Independent States; Menoth was designation as a Separatist faction. From a psychological perspective, the Gi'ru Conflict was the main reason that Cygnar, Khador, Scyrah, Cryx, Mercs and Menoth would later be upgraded to modern high-tech and futuristic military equipment that was found used by members such as Galactic Republic, ISA, Pol America, GGE and the Federation. The Convergence of Cyriss was completely wiped out by Combine forces. The conflict was planned by the Axis forces with utmost secrecy, minimizing radio traffic and moving troops and equipment under cover of darkness. Despite their efforts to keep it secret, the Alliance Joint Military's intelligence staff predicted a major Axis offensive, and Ultra indicated that a "substantial and offensive" operation was expected or "in the wind", although a precise date or point of attack could not be given. People involved in the Gi'ru ConflictCategory:Battles Alliance of Nations * Jonathan J. O'Neill * Henry Landry * Dwight Eisenhower * Omar Bradley * Clone Commander Cody Kanobi * Mace Windu * Ezra Loomis * Alfred Bester * Commander Jack Granger * Leia Organa * Mon Mothma * Commander Jeffrey Sinclair * Robert Bingham * Giles Price II * Warren Fuller * Lisette Hanley * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Douglas Hill * RJ MacReady * Admiral Gial Ackbar * Admiral Terrence Hood * Admiral James T. Kirk * Admiral Jean-Luc Picard * Wedge Antilles * BJ Blazkowicz * John Price * Jim Raynor * Spock * Jango Fett * Nova Terra * Aeryn Sun * Luke Skywalker * Kit Brinny * Artyom * Allister Caine * Captain Titus * Sophitia Alexandra * Rorolina Frixell * Rinoa Heartilly * Gabriel Angelos * Coleman Stryker * Captain Jason Narville * Captain Joseph Capelli * Colonel Roy Campbell * Colonel Jan Templar * Sebastian Yarrick * Allison Jakes * Sebastian Nemo * Caitlin Finch * Jonas Murdoch * Dominic Darius * Harrison Gibbs * Jeremiah Kraye * Kara Sloan * Victoria Haley * Constance Blaize * Allister Caine * Arlan Strangeways * Maxwell Finn * Katherine Laddermore * Markus "Siege" Brisbane Axis of Empires * Count Dooku * Lord Darth Vader * General Thrawn * Mara Jade Skywalker * Maximilian Veers * Poggle the Lesser * Nute Gunray * Derrial Book * Nikolai Moskvin * Oleg Vodnik * Zhana Agonskaya * Vera Belova * Ardus Kaine * Wilhelm Strasse * Heinrich Himmler * Alfred Jodl * Erwin Rommel * Adolf Galland * Hermann Goring * Friedrich Keller * Maya "Echo" Visari * Admiral Malvolio Portius * Hans Grosse * Mael Radec * Hauptmann Elloyn * Reichsmarschall Erethia * Oberstleutnant Grewind * Martok * Duras, Son of Jarod * Kruge * Damar * Nero * Gorkon * High General Vililus Xillonnikki: * Dr. Xinnikkine Vil Vilooikkii: * General Tizzioulia Cilivikki: * Supreme Commander Xanatos (James McWilliams): * Colonel Fizzikki Liwini: * High Admiral Alline Kilzoniz: * Admiral Zilinil Vil Xiliania: * Overwatch Unit 9971182295 (Alec Lawson): * Overwatch Unit 1178817722891 (Alice Lawson): * Andrei Malakov * Sorscha Kratikoff * Ayn Vanar * Karchev The Terrible * Aleksandra Zerkova * Alexander Karchev * Kommandant Irusk * Kommander Harkevich * Orsus Zoktavir * Strakhov * The Butcher of Karkov * Vladimir Tzepesci * Iron Fang Kovnik * Jozef Grigorovich * Kovnik Markov * Yuri the Axe Coalition of Independent States * Warboss Gorgutz 'ead Unter * Unknown Chimeran General * Arthas Menethil * Ka'hairal Balak * Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich * Pagan Min * Vaas Montenegro * Amita * Hoyt Volker * G'Kar * Bossk * Pekt * Silri * Greedo * Na'Toth * Ta'Lon * IG-88 * Lady Vashj * Shiv'kala * Magnus the Traitor * Eliphas the Inheritor * Khan Noonien Singh * Tyber Zann * Araghast the Pillager * Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner * Succubus Lelith Hesperax * Elara * General Oklerf Houzzhein * Baldur the Stonecleaver * Bradigus Thorle the Runecarver * Cassius the Oathkeeper & Wurmwood, Tree of Fate * Grayle the Farstrider * Kaya the Moonhunter & Laris * Krueger the Stormwrath * Mohsar the Desertwalker * Morvahna The Autumnblade * Absylonia, Daughter of Everblight * Lylyth, Herald of Everblight * Vayl, Consul of Everblight * Master Ascetic Naaresh * Dominar Rasheth * Lord Arbiter Hexeris * Makeda & The Exalted Court * Supreme Archdomina Makeda * Adeptis Rahn * Dawnlord Vyros * Garryth * Issyria * Kaelyssa * Kallus * Ossyan * Ravyn * Vyros * Skeryth Issyen * Narn, Mage Hunter of Ios * Nayl * Asphyxious the Hellbringer * Annyssa Ryvaal * Goreshade the Bastard * Iron Lich Asphyxious * Lich Lord Venethrax * Master Necrotech Mortenebra * Pirate Queen Skare * Warwitch Deneghra * Farilor Maelyrr Areyn * Tartarus * Captain Rengrave * Gerlak Slaughterborn Protectorate of Menoth * Feora, Priestess of the Flame * Grand Exemplar Kreoss * Grand Scrutator Severius * High Paladin Dartan Vilmon * Initiate Tristan Durant * Knights Exemplar Seneschal * Nicia, Tear of Vengeance * Vassal Mechanik * Amon Ad-Raza * Servath Reznik * Intercessor Kreoss * Reznik, Wrath of Ages * Thyra, Flame of Sorrow Immoren Mercs * Ashlynn D'Elyse (joined as a Imperial Stormtrooper) * Bartolo Montador * Captain Damiano * Dirty Meg * Eiryss, Angel of Retribution (Defected to the KVA after that) * Gastone Crosse * Dougal MacNaile * Lady Aiyana (Defected to the Axis) * Rutger Shaw (Turned into a transhuman combine) * Stannis Brocker (joined as a Mandalorian after that) * Kell Bailoch * Dannon Blythe and Bull (Turned into a Smuggler after that) * Cylena Raefyll (defected to the Coalition) * Captain Sam MacHorne (Defected to the Allies by Muradin) * Madelyn Corbeau (Killed by Bossk) * Phinneus Shae * Anastasia di Bray (defected and now served as a Mandalorian) * Drake MacBain * Alexia, Mistress of the Witchfire (Defected to the Axis as a spy) * Taryn di la Rovissi (Turned into Transhuman after that by the Combines) * Fiona the Black (exiled and joined as a Mandalorian) Atlas Corporation * Jonathan Irons * Illona Orlova * Gideon Reid * Pierre Danois * Joker * Prophet Kreisau Circle * Erik Engle * Caroline Becker * Hans Schmidt * Kessler * Karl Villigut Eldar Craftworks * Farseer Idranel * Farseer Taldeer * Yriel * Eldrad Ulthean * Macha * Prince Yriel * Maugan Ra